Love and Hate
by Crazedzombiemonkey
Summary: Rebecca learns that Love is always stroger than hate once she runs into the man she always loved. Rebecca and Billy fic. I would like to dedicate this story to my friend AngelofDarkness821, she has been my best friend for many years.
1. The Begining

Hey it is Crazedzombiemonkey again and I am bringing you another Rebecca and Billy original

Hey it is Crazedzombiemonkey again and I am bringing you another Rebecca and Billy original. This story takes place after the Resident Evil Book: Underworld. Now let me give you the run down. I don't own Capcom, the monetization of resident evil, the Resident Evil games. I also don't own Leon, David, John, Rebecca, Clair, Wesker, Umbrella or anything pertaining to Resident Evil in general. The characters David and John are Rebecca's friends from the book Underworld and Mr. Blue is the main villain from the book Underworld.

Let the story begin.

Love and hate

The meeting

Two years have passed since the Mansion incident, "has it been that long already" Rebecca Chambers sighed as she looked at the calendar. For two years she wondered what happened to Billy Coen, but he had never contacted her, but at least she never saw him on the news. At the thought of Billy Rebecca laughed, "I worked with law enforcement and I helped an escaped convict escape the death penalty" she said as she laughed some more. After a few minutes her cell phone rang. She picked up her phone and answered, "hello" she said, "Rebecca this is John, remember me" John said, "John how many times do we have to go over this, I have caller ID so you do not have to say your name every time when I answer the phone, oh and I have a concussion not amnesia so of course I remember you" Rebecca yelled playfully. She still had the concussion and the pain from the bullet that was still lodged in her leg that she got a week ago from their last mission to the under ground labs when "Mr. Blue" held her hostage, and where they ran into umbrella's newest experiment "Fossil" the newest and strongest breed of tyrant. John laughed with amusement, "ya I know, but I like to make fun of you when you are in pain" Rebecca sighed, "why are you calling me anyway, your motel room is next to mine" she said. John let out another laugh, "I know but we need you to come here, and bring Clair with you" he said then the line went silent. Rebecca place her cell in her pocket then she stood up and limped over to the bathroom where Clair was taking a shower, "hey Clair the guys want us to go over to John's room, I guess it is another meeting" she yelled. She heard the water turn off, "did he say what it was about" Clair yelled through the door, "No, did you want me to wait for you" Rebecca said. Clair plugged in the hair dryer, "no, you can go I will be there in a few, did you need help walking over there" Clair replied, "no I got used to limping" Rebecca said as she walked out of the motel room and over towards John's room. As she walked towards his room she stopped and looked up at the moon, "today is the day when I meet Billy, two years ago exactly" she said and smiled. She still had his dog tags hanging around her slender neck. Then she remembered that it was also the day that she went to the Spencer Mansion, "that was the worst day of my life" she said as she remembered the dead faces of her friends. Rebecca also remembered the heart shattering feeling of having to kill her friends that were already dead. After remembering that horrible event her good mood changed to hatred and anger, she despised herself for being the only Bravo team member to survive. She could not put down the feeling that she could have saved them. After a few minutes she heard a door open, "hey Rebecca stop gawking at the moon and get in here" she heard John yell, "I'm not gawking at the moon you old coot" she yelled back as she limped towards his room. She walked inside and sat at the edge of the bed, "so what's up" she said then suddenly she heard David talking with someone outside of the door. John looked at Leon looked at Rebecca, "I thought Claire was coming with you" he said, "she was taking a shower" she said. John shook his head, "I don't understand you women, always getting dressed up for nothing" he laughed, "sorry that, us, women don't like to smell like zombie baboons in a junk yard, well actually that's an insult to the baboons" she snapped back. Jon and Leon looked at her, "are you ok" Leon asked her, "ya why wouldn't I be" she said then suddenly David and Trent walked through the door. Rebecca looked at David and Trent, "what's up Trent is something coming up" John asked. Trent nodded, "yes something is coming up, but first let me go over a few facts" Trent said as he sat on a chair that was next to him. Trent was about to say something when Clair came busting into the room, her hair still wet. He gave everyone a sheepish smile, "hi, sorry I'm late" she said as she sat on the bed next to Rebecca, "as is was saying, two years ago today the S.T.A.R.S Alpha team were sent into the mountains in order to find their compatriots the Bravo team. Once they reached the Spencer mansion they found all of the Bravo team, dead, except one" he said as he pointed to Rebecca, "towards the end Rebecca set the detonation sequence to the mansion and as it exploded everyone escaped. The people that escaped were Chris, Berry, Jill, and Rebecca, and now since Umbrella lost their Mansion they want to get revenge on anyone who goes against them" Trent said. Rebecca looked at him, "so then are they planning something now" she said. Trent nodded, "yes, they have a weapon that they are working on in Antarctica, I need you guys to go there and stop them before it is too late, and I can't grantee that any of you will survive" he said. John laughed, "Well that's comforting" he said Trent nodded, "do you guys accept this mission?"

(That's it for chapter 1, tell me how you liked it so please review. Stay tuned for chapter two)


	2. Hiddin Feelings

Hey it is Crazedzombiemonkey, and this is the second Chapter to my story of Love and Hate

Hey it is Crazedzombiemonkey, and this is the second Chapter to my story of Love and Hate. And again I don't own Resident evil or its Characters etc. Before I start the story I would like to thank PokemonRangerKassy for leaving suck a great review. I would also like to thank KT324 for reading my stories and being such a great friend. And I want to thank angelofdarkness821

888888

Rebecca: "Hey where have you been, Trent asked us a question and we have been stuck there since you left!"

Crazedzombiemonkey: "I'm sorry, I have had writers block" Rebecca chases her.

Rebecca: "So I killed countless zombies, and you don't see me slacking"

Crazed: "I hope you enjoy the story" she doges an object that Rebecca threw at her.

88888888

Every one looked at each other after Trent asked his question. Rebecca remembered her night at the mansion; she remembered the endless moaning of the zombies and the countless cries of her comrades as they died right before her.

Rebecca stood up and looked at Trent, "you can count me in" she said. Her friends and Trent looked at her with aw, "I'm glad that you want to help, but you are in no shape" Trent said and every one else agreed. Rebecca turned red, "don't give me that crap, I am tired of being the week little girl that everyone thinks I am" she said. David stood up, "Rebecca, I know how you feel, but you have already proven yourself a strong woman" he said.

Rebecca shook her head, "no you don't know how I feel" she said, "I shouldn't even be alive, all of my friends from bravo were great people and I was weak, I don't understand why I lived and they died," she said as tears streaked down her face, "sometimes I wished that it was me who died instead of the others" she said.

She took a breath, "that's why I want to fight Umbrella; I want to make them pay for what they have done, so count me in!" She hissed as she looked at Trent, then she shook her head and walked towards the window and looked at the moon.

Every one was silent as they watched Rebecca then suddenly John stood up, "count me in" he said then Leon and Clair looked at each other and they both stood up, "and us" Clair said. David looked at Rebecca, he noticed how fragile and lonely she looked, "count me in" he said.

Trent smiled, "good, then I will give you two days to prepare, then I will come back and brief you on your mission" he said as he stood up and walked out of the room. John coughed, "what a charming man he is" he laughed. Every one nodded in agreement, "yes and he is very shady, but he hasn't killed us so far" David commented.

Rebecca watched as every one laughed with each other, _"I can't believe I yelled at them like that" _she thought to herself then she walked out of the room and walked towards her room. She sighed as she opened the door and walked in then she slumped onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes, "why am I acting this way, I didn't mean to yell at David" she said, "I know you didn't mean it" David said as he walked into the room.

Rebecca sat up, "how did you get in here" she said, "you left the door unlocked, so I wanted to see how you are doing" he said as he sat down next to Rebecca. She shrugged, "I'm better, I think, sorry I have been acting like a bitch to you guys" she said. David shook his head, "don't be sorry, it is understandable, we never knew how you felt Becca" he said, "did you really mean what you said when you said that you whished it was you who died instead of the others" he asked.

Rebecca sighed as she looked out the window, then she nodded, "yes, every time I wake up in the morning, and I look at the sun, and I realize that I can still laugh, cry, have friends and be loved by my family" she said, "then I think that they will never be able to do the things that I can, they disserve it more then me, all they did was protect me, but when it came for me to protect them I watched them died" she whispered as she started to cy again.

David embraced her, "Rebecca Cambers, did you try to save them" he asked and she nodded, "then why on earth do you believe that you should have died, you tried your hardest" he said. Rebecca shook her head, "but all I do is cause trouble, Billy always had to save me, Chris and Jill always had to save me, and now you, Clair, John and Leon had to save me on the last mission" she cried. David hugged her tighter, "you don't cause trouble, you are just a danger magnet" he laughed lightly.

Rebecca smiled at his comment, "thanks" she laughed, "why didn't you come and talk to us if you felt this way" he said. Rebecca shrugged, "you guys were already stressed out about the missions, why should I trouble you more" she said as she took in a deep breath, "but I feel better" she said. David smiled then he looked confused, "wait, who is Billy" he asked, Rebecca turned pale, "oh, no one of importance" she said sheepishly. Then she heard a chuckle at the door, "is this Billy fellow a secret lover" Clair and John asked.

Rebecca turned bright red and then she stammered, "no why would you think that" she stammered, "well because you wear dog tags around your neck that say Billy on them" Clair laughed, "and at night time you should hear what you say in your sleep" Clair laughed. Rebecca changed from red back to pale, "what do I say" she asked, "Billy, oh Billy I love you" Clair said as she pretended to kiss some one. Rebecca grabbed a pillow and threw it at her, "ok Redfield, enough or I will tell every one what you say in the middle of the night, while you are sleeping" Rebecca said.

Clair stopped laughing and she turned a bright shade of red, "too, what does she say, what does she say" John asked, then Clair shoved her elbow into his side, "oaf, ok… never…mind" he gasped as he ran out of air. David looked up at every one and while Rebecca was looking away he silently pointed them out of the door. Every one understood, so they all left the room one by one then David looked down at Rebecca, "are you sure you feel better" he asked.

Rebecca nodded, "don't worry about me, I'm fine" she said. David smiled and then he looked at her, "you never have thought…" he paused, "thought about what?" she asked. David sighed, "you… never have thought about, you know" he said as he made a gun with his had and aimed it at his head and pretended to fire. Rebecca looked at him, "have I though about making gun shapes with my hands" she said confused, then her eyes opened wide, "oh, heavens no, I'm not that depressed" she said as she lightly punched his shoulder.

She smiled, "you worry too much David, the stress is not good for the health of a man of your age" Rebecca laughed as David ruffled up her hair. David stood up, "you should get some rest, we need to get ready tomorrow" he said as he was about to leave the room. He stopped at the door, "good night Rebecca, and remember if you need to talk to me about anything, just come to me" he said as he walked outside.

Rebecca smiled as he closed the door, "I'm glad that I have all of my friends" she said but she still felt a little depressed, she knew that she would get over it. She sighed as she stood up and got into her Pajamas.

David walked outside and met with the others, "how is she Doc" John said. David shrugged, "she wasn't so good mentally, but she said she was better" he said. Leon looked at Rebecca's room, "did she mean what she said earlier, you know about wishing she died instead of them" he asked.

David nodded and the others sighed, "I wish we knew sooner, we could have cheered her up" John said, "Yes, me too, but we will not mention anything to her anymore, am I clear" David said as he raised his finger in warning.

Everyone nodded and John and Leon walked to their room. Clair was about to walk to her room, then suddenly David grabbed her arm slightly, "and that goes double for you Redfield" he warned. Clair laughed, "Why does every one call me by my last name" she joked as she started for her room, "good night bossy pants" she laughed as she disappeared into her and Rebecca's room.

Rebecca watched as Clair walked into the room, "hey Becca, can I ask you a question" she asked as she sat on her own bed, "shoot" Rebecca smiled as she over her book and at Clair, "I was wondering, what do I say in the middle of the night, while I am asleep" she asked.

Rebecca smiled, "nothing" she said, "nothing, but I thought…" "I was kidding" Rebecca laughed as she set down her book. Clair threw a pillow at Rebecca, "you are so dead" Clair laughed as she grabbed another pillow and jumped to the floor in a fighter style. Rebecca smiled as she grabbed a pillow in each hand and jumped onto the floor, "you dare challenge me, young grasshopper" Rebecca said as she spoke in the tone that the old kung fu movies used.

Clair smiled; _"now this is the Becca I know" _she thought to her self as she grabbed a bundle of towels, which were on the table next to her, ad threw them at Rebecca. The towels landed on Rebecca's head; causing her to be blind, "eat my pillow" Clair said as she charged at Rebecca and started to hit her.

Rebecca laughed, "Hey, you cheated" she said, "All's fair in love and war" Clair said as she continued her attack. Rebecca finally managed to shake the towels off of her head, then she attacked Clair, using, both of her pillows. Clair laughed, "Talk about unfair" she said, "all's fair in love and war" Rebecca mocked in Clair's voice.

The two hit each other for a few minutes then they fell to the floor and started to wrestle, "I'm so going to beat you" Clair said, "over my dead body" Rebecca said then suddenly John walked into their room.

As he looked at them he saw that Clair was on top of Rebecca, and he also noticed that towels, pillows and feathers were every where. He laughed, "You two decide to get kinky without me, can I watch" he said as he sat on a chair.

Rebecca and Clair rolled their eyes, "it was a pillow fight, nothing kinky" Rebecca said as she hit him with a pillow. John laughed, "Jeez, I was just kidding, I just wanted to come in here and say good night" he said then he stood up and walked towards the door. "Good night" Clair and Rebecca said simultaneously, as John smiled and left.

Clair and Rebecca looked at the room and saw that it was a mess, "um, good night" Rebecca said as she jumped into bed and pretended to snore, "nice try, we will clean it tomorrow" Clair said as she got into her bed.

"Hey Becca, can I ask you another question" Clair asked and Rebecca nodded, "who is Billy" she asked. Rebecca smiled, _"I think I can trust her" _she thought, "ok I will tell you, but do you promise that you won't tell anyone" he asked and Clair nodded. "good, ok so here it goes" Rebecca told the whole story about her running into the convict Billy Coen, and how they saved each other.

After she finished the story Clair whistled, "how romantic, you falling in love with a convict and you are in law enforcement, its sweet" she said. Rebecca nodded as she held the dog tags, "we should get some sleep" Rebecca said as she yawned, "ya, good night Becca" "good night, Redfield" Rebecca chuckled, "seriously, why am I the only one that every one calls me by my last name" Clair yelled.

88888

And so here is the end to the second chapter of Love and hate. I hope you enjoy and please review, but no flames. If you didn't like it just leave without reviewing, but if you do like it please tell me. And I was just kidding any one can review to it, as long as they are nice LOL Chapter 3 will be up soon. Oh and I decided to be nice so I didn't add a cliffhanger. 


	3. Vanishingg act

It's me again, here is the 3rd chapter to Love and hate

It's me again, here is the 3rd chapter to Love and hate. I hope you enjoy. Oh and again I DO NOT OWN RESIDENT EVIL even though I wish I did.

8888888

_Rebecca ran through a dark hallway as she tried to escape the unknown creature that was chasing after her. As she neared the end of the hall she saw Richard holding a door open for her, "Rebecca, in here" he yelled. Rebecca ran through the door and Richard closed the door behind him, "that was close, thanks Richard" she said as she gave him a hug. He smiled, "no problem, I need to look after the rookie don't I" he laughed. Rebecca smiled, she was happy knowing that she wasn't going to be alone anymore. _

_She looked around and noticed that they were in a library, "wow look at all these books" Rebecca said as she climbed down the ladder, Richard following soon after. Richard laughed, "It figures" he said, "what?" Rebecca asked, "We are being hunted down by Zombies and god knows what else, and you are excited about the books, hell if we ran into a room with guns and ammunition, I'd be content" Richard said. _

_Rebecca laughed, "you are so…." She was cut off by a loud hissing sound. Rebecca turned around and saw a huge snake crawling down the ladder, "oh my god" she aid as she whipped out her gun. Rebecca and Richard started shooting at the snake, "this thing won't die" Richard yelled then suddenly her gun made a dry clicking sound, "shoot" she yelled as she reached for another clip, but then realized that she used the last of them fighting some hunters, "Rebecca look out" Richard yelled. _

_As Rebecca looked up she saw that the snake was heading straight for her and she froze. She new she was going to die so she closed her eyes, but then she felt Richard push her out of the way. Once she hit the ground she saw that the snake had Richard in its mouth, "nooooo, let him go" Rebecca yelled as she grabbed the gun, that Richard had dropped, and started to fire at the snake. After what seemed like years the snake dropped Richard and then fell on a book shelf, causing it to fall over. Rebecca ran over to Richard and knelt down next to him, "hang on" she said. Richard looked at her, "it's all your fault" he said as he vanished. _

_Rebecca was confused, and as she turned around she saw Chris and Jill, "it's a shame they all had to die, why couldn't you die instead" they said as they pointed to Rebecca, "it's all your fault, it's all your fault" they continued to say. The voices echoed in Rebecca's head, "Shut up, just shut up, all of you just shut up" she yelled. _

Clair could hear Rebecca screaming in her sleep, _"it's a good thing that this motel is empty, besides our group" _Clair thought to herself as she ran to Rebecca. "Rebecca, wake up it is just a nightmare" she said as she tried to wake Rebecca up. After a few seconds David burst through the door, "what happened" he asked, "I think she is having a nightmare" Claire said.

David ran over to Rebecca and held her close to his chest, "Its ok Becca, I got you" he said. Rebecca started to thrash against his chest, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she yelled. David looked at Claire, "I think she is talking in her sleep" she said, "you think" he said as he tried to calm Rebecca down.

After a few minutes she calmed down, "Rebecca please wake up" he said. Rebecca's eyes finally opened, "what happened" she said sleepily. David let her go, "you tell me" he said.

Rebecca tried to remember what happened then she recalled her dream, she shuddered then she looked at David and Claire, "just a bad dream, nothing to be worried about" she said. She looked out the window and noticed that it was day light, "look at the time, I need to go to the store and buy some medical supplies for the trip" she said as she sat up and gave David and Claire a hug and then went to go take a shower.

David and Claire looked at her and then back at each other then they shrugged, "she seems a little chipper this morning, doesn't she" Claire said. David nodded, "but she is right, we need to go to the store so we can buy some supplies" he said as he stood up and walked out of the room.

Claire sat on the bed, "I'm all alone" she said as she grabbed the book that Rebecca was reading. She looked at the title, "Anatomy and Physiology" Claire read. She shook her head, "geek" she joked, "I heard that" Rebecca said as she walked out of the bathroom. Claire smiled, "who said that I didn't want you to hear" she said.

Rebecca sat on the bed, "I think that I will go to the drug store" she said, "Rebecca, I didn't know that you were into drugs" Claire laughed, "ha, ha very funny, I need to buy medical supplies for the trip" she said. Claire looked at her, "did you want me to come" she asked. Rebecca shook her head, "no, I won't be long, plus David and the others need help, you know men, they will get lost without one of us to stay here and keep them in line" Rebecca said.

Claire nodded, "very true indeed, have fun at the drug store" she said as she sat up and smiled at Rebecca, "I think I'm going to go take a shower" she said as she went to the bath room, leaving Rebecca alone in the room.

Rebecca walked outside and she saw David near the van, "hey David" she said as she walked up next to him. He looked up and smiled, "hey Becca, what do you need" he said. Rebecca leaned on the van, "I was going to go to the Drug store, is there anything that we need" she said.

David thought for a moment, "no, I think we are good, did you want some company" he said, "no, you need to stay here and come up with a plan" she said. David nodded, "ok, be carful" he said as he gave her keys to the van.

Rebecca hugged David, "I will be back in a few hours" she said as she got into the van and drove off.

Once she reached the drug store she gathered all of the medicine that she would need for there upcoming mission, "I should get extra so that way I could give the others some medicine just in case if I go missing" she whispered then shuddered at the thought.

She bout the medicine and placed it in the van then she thought for a moment, "I should buy some backpacks and flashlights" she decided to go to a hunting store, named Jeff's Hunting Dream, to buy some backpacks.

She saw some backpacks on sale so she grabbed five backpacks and placed them into the shopping cart. Then she grabbed five flashlights and extra batteries, and she grabbed five small medical pouches to put the extra medicine into.

She smiled, "now we will be prepared" she said then she spotted some non perishable food and a pair of night vision goggles. "I feel like a little giddy school girl during prom" she laughed as she grabbed them and walked to the desk to pay for the items.

The man looked at the stuff she had, "what are you going to do with all of this stuff" he asked as he checked the items out. Rebecca put her sunglasses on, "a group of friends and I were going on a camping trip" she said.

The man looked at her, "may I ask you your name" he asked. Rebecca paused then smiled, "Sarah Johnson" she said, the man smiled and gave Rebecca her items, and "have a great trip" he said. Rebecca smiled, "thanks I will" she said as she walked out of the shop.

BILLY POV

Billy was looking at the clothing wrack in "Jeff's Hunting Dream" when his friend Mike walked next to him, "I so can't wait for this mission dude" he said as he looked at Billy. Billy nodded, "me to, and didn't Trent say that there was going to be another team going" Billy asked. Mike nodded, "ya, they were going to be there earlier then us" he said, "which means that they are going to get most of the action and casualties" Billy sighed.

Mike nodded solemnly, "I wish we could meet the ahead of time to wish them luck" he said. Billy nodded then he heard a woman talking, "a group of friends and I were going on a camping trip" he heard her say, _"that voice sounds familiar" _he thought to himself then she said, "thanks will" he looked at the girl and she looked familiar, but he shrugged it off and then looked away. Then it suddenly it struck him, "Rebecca" he yelled, causing Mike to jump.

Billy looked back at the counter and she was gone, "hey Mike did you see that girl" he asked. Mike shook his head, "no, you are probably seeing things" he said as he looked at the clothes. Billy sighed, "ya maybe I did, she looked a little different, it was some one else" he decided as he grabbed the stuff and walked to the counter. "Are you going camping to" the man said, "yes, why" Billy asked. The man chuckled, "that woman that was just in here, she was going with some friends" he said. Billy looked up, "what was her name" he asked.

The man thought for a moment, "Sarah Johnson" he said as he finished bagging the items, "have a great trip" he said, Billy nodded and walked out of the shop, "it wasn't her" Billy sighed. After a few minutes he felt some one poke his shoulder, "hey lets go to Sherry's Dinner, I'm hungry" Mike said as he started walking to the jeep. Billy followed him and got into the jeep and Mike drove to the Dinner.

As they walked inside a waitress walked up to them, "grab a seat and I will be with you shortly" she smiled as she walked away. They sat in a booth that was far away from the public. Billy looked at the menu and found some food that he wanted to order, so he put down the menu. As he looked around he saw another girl that looked like Rebecca.

Billy blinked and noticed that the girl was wearing a hat that said; "I only look sweet and innocent" and she had a leather jacket on.

"_Was that the same girl from before" _Billy thought to himself, "thanks Lisa please come again" a waitress said as she handed the girl, Lisa, a box of doughnuts, "thanks" she said as she left. Billy shook his head, _"you are loosing it Coen, Rebecca wouldn't be here in this town anyway" _he thought to himself.

REBECCA'S POV

Rebecca walked out of the hunting shop and got into the van, "man, I'm hungry I think I will go to Sherry's Dinner and get some doughnuts for the others" she said then suddenly she felt a chill. She shivered as she loved around and found Leon's leather jacket, "he wont mind" she said as she put it on. Then she saw her hat on the dash board and put it on, "now I'm warm" she said as she drove off towards the Dinner.

Once she was inside she walked to the table and ordered two dozen doughnuts, "what will the name on the order be" the waitress asked, "Lisa" Rebecca said as she sat down. _"I enjoy taking on different identifications" _she thought to herself as she smiled. The waitress walked towards her with a box, "thanks Lisa please come again" the waitress said, "Thanks" Rebecca said as she left.

Rebecca finally showed up back at the motel, "hey guys I brought food" she said as she walked into the room where David and the others were. John looked at the doughnuts, "you're a life saver" he said as he grabbed the box and sat down. Claire looked at him, "hey hand them over fatso" she said.

John looked at her, "its muscle not fat, crazy" he said. Rebecca watched the two and shook her head, "bad day to have a concussion" she said. David looked at her, "you still have a concussion, it's been a week" he said in a concerned tone. Rebecca nodded, "they can last for up to a month, it is so annoying, but alas I have to deal with it while longer" she said as she snatched a doughnut. Leon walked outside to grab the stuff that Rebecca bought. Once he came back inside he gasped for air, "Jeez, what did you buy" he asked. Rebecca smiled, "backpacks to carry stuff in, flashlights, night vision goggles, food, and extra medicine so each of us can have a medical kit" she said.

David looked impressed, "wow, I never thought a bought that stuff, good job Becca" he said. John looked at Rebecca, "why do we need extra medical kits for us, we have you" he said, "I know that, but what happens if I get killed and my medical kit is destroyed, you guys are SOL" she said. John slumped down, "don't worry we won't let you die" he said, "I know, but just incase, I also want to show you guys some medical techniques" she said. Every one looked at her, "aw, we have to study" John laughed

88888888

Well how did u like it? Chapter 4 will be up around same time tomorrow. I'm trying to bring up a chapter every day, and so far its working but I'm feeling a writers block coming on. LOL Ciao.


	4. on the Radar

Hey there it's DJ Crazedzombiemonkey and I am bringing you the 4th Record of Crazedzombiemonkey's greatest hit, Love and Hate

Hey there it's DJ Crazedzombiemonkey and I am bringing you the 4th Record of Crazedzombiemonkey's greatest hit, Love and Hate. Staring Rebecca and Billy as the two main characters, with cameo appearances by Albert Wesker (boo) and many other Resident Evil villains. And guest starring the one and only Fossil. Fossil was a higher breed of Tyrant, and now he wants to seek revenge on Rebecca, Clair, Leon, John, and David. Now would be a perfect time to turn out the lights, lock the door…Live the nightmare. Hope you enjoy.

888888

_Rebecca was walking through a dark hallway, "hello, is any one here" she yelled as she continued walking. No one answered her, "I'm alone" she whispered as she raised her gun and turned down another hallway that was covered in blood. She looked around and noticed four mounds on the blood and bullet riddled floor. She approached the mounds with caution and noticed that they weren't mounds, but human bodies. One of the bodies moved, "identify yourself" she yelled as the body stood up with its back facing her. _

_Rebecca raised her gun up as the body started to turn around. Once it turned around Rebecca found herself staring at the lifeless face of David, "no" Rebecca whispered as he started to stagger towards her with his outstretched arms. Rebecca started to walk backwards as she stared at the zombie that once was her dearest friend, "I'm sorry" she said then suddenly she backup into something. _

_When she turned around she looked into the cloudy eyes of Claire, "no, not you too" she yelled then the zombies of John and Leon stood next to her, "nooooo" he yelled as they closed in on her. _

Rebecca woke up in a cold sweat as she sat up straight in her bed. She looked her right and she saw Clair sleeping, "just a dream" she said as she walked into the bathroom. She looked into the mirror and noticed that she was really pale, "man Rebecca, you need to get some sleep" she said as she got into the shower. After her shower she put on her cargo pants and rolled them up so that the bottoms were below her knee.

Then she put on her green high tops, and a green tank top. Then she put on a green military hat and some sunglasses then she looked in the mirror, "I look so much different then when I was on my first mission" she said. Her hair was still short but it had light green highlights, she was still short but she had a stronger build, but not as strong as John, "john is like a mammoth" Rebecca said then she laughed.

After she got ready she wrote a note to Claire, saying that she was going to go get some breakfast. She silently left the room and walked over towards the van, "good thing I still have the keys" she said as she got in and started the engine.

"What should I get for breakfast" she said as she drove down the road then she noticed that there was a pizza parlor that was open, "not the healthiest of breakfasts, but who cares" she said as she drove into the parking lot.

When she walked into the pizza parlor she could smell fresh pizza, "buon giorno bella, my mi chiamo Luigi how may I help you" a short man said in an Italian accent. Rebecca smiled, "may I have two pepperonis please" she said. Luigi nodded, "no problema, who is the order for" he asked, "Elizabeth" she said as she sat in a booth.

As she sat there for a few minutes, two men wearing black clothes walked into the parlor. The two men sat in a booth that was right behind Rebecca.

Rebecca started to feel anxious as the men started to talk with each other, "I hate being stuck with doing all of the grunt work for umbrella" one man said. The other one sighed, "ya, but oh well, at least Wesk…" the man was cut off by a waiter.

Rebecca held her breath at the sound of the name that the man was about to say, _"please don't let him be alive" _she thought her herself as she remembered that man named Albert Wesker, the man who was responsible for the teams going into the mansion.

The waitress left the two men after they ordered their food, "What were you going to say" the man asked, "Oh, I was going to say that, at least Wesker will be occupied for a while" he said. Rebecca's heart sunk as she heard the name, _"it can't be, how can he still be alive" _she said.

"Hey Jeff, Why is he going to be occupied" the man asked, "Wesker is trying to find a girl named Rebecca, or something like that" Jeff said. "And that's why we are in this town, we are following leads on a little girl" the man said. Jeff nodded, "ya, apparently she used a credit card here, and if we find her, we find her friends" Jeff laughed, "and we get to kill them right" the man said, "oh ya, but Wesker wants the Rebecca girl to himself so we have to leave her alive" Jeff said.

Rebecca's mouth dropped at what the two men said, _"What am I going to do, I will jeopardize the whole mission, and the lives of my friends if I stay here" _she thought to herself. "Elizabeth, your order is ready" Luigi said. Rebecca snapped out of her daze as she stood up and grabbed her pizza and dashed out of the restaurant and accidently bumped into a man, "sorry" she said as she looked down and got into the van and drove off.

BILLY'S POV

Mike, and Louis looked over at Billy, "hey man, we are hungry" they said, "what am I supposed to do about that" Billy said as he looked down from his magazine. "You are the only one with money" Louis said. Billy sighed and stood up, "I think that the Pizza Parlor is still open so lets go" he said as he put his shoes on and started to walk out the door, "aren't you guys coming" he said as he glanced over his shoulder.

Mike and Louis looked at each other and then they followed Billy.

Once they reached the parlor Mike and Louis cheered, "Food" they said s they jumped out of the jeep, "wait for me" Billy yelled as he jumped out of the jeep and followed them. As he got to the door a girl ran out of the door and accidently bumped into him, "sorry the girl said as she kept her head down and rushed off. Billy looked at the girl, "she looks like Rebecca" he said. _"Man, I need to get a grip Rebecca wouldn't be in this town, she is probably at home asleep in her bed and having a normal life" _Billy thought to himself as he stepped inside of the restaurant.

They ordered their food and sat next to two men that were dressed in black uniforms. The two men were conversing with each other, "so Wesker just wants the girl right" one man said, "Yes, if we find her we are supposed to follow her and forget about the others" the other man said. Billy and his friends listened to the conversation, _"I wonder who they are following" _Billy thought then the Men must have read his mind because one man started talking again, "so what was her name again" "um, Rebecca something, I don't know the last name" the other one said.

Billy's heart stopped, _"please don't be Rebecca Chambers" _he thought, "you know what I think it was Rebecca Chambers, ya that's what it was" the man said, "shit" Billy whispered.

REBECCA'S POV

Rebecca drove towards the motel, "I know what I have to do, I can't let those two guys get near my two friends, they are the only ones that I have" she said as she pulled into the parking lot.

When she walked into her room she saw that Claire was still sleeping, "good" Rebecca whispered as she placed the pizza on her bed.

She walked over towards the closet and grabbed her backpack and placed in next to the pizza, and then she walked over towards the dresser to get two sheet of paper then suddenly she heard a loud bang.

She spun around and saw that her backpack fell on the ground, "shoot" she sighed as she looked at Claire, who was still sleeping, "good" she sighed as she sat down and quickly wrote two letters, one for Claire and the others, and one to the only man that she ever loved.

When she finished she placed them on the pizza, along with the van keys, and then grabbed her backpack and walked to the door and left.

When she started to walk towards a car dealership, she turned around and looked back at the motel, "by my friends, and be safe" she said then she walked to the dealership.

When she walked in she noticed a motorcycle that she liked, "hum, I think that it is time to walk on the wild side, or shall I say ride" she laughed then the salesman came up to her, "oh I see you have your eye on the Red Honda CBR600RR that is our most popular brand" he said. Rebecca smiled, "how much" she asked, "11,600" he said, "I will take it" she said.

After she finished the paper work, she drove out of the Dealership, "this is a nice ride" she said as she picked up speed and drove towards the Pizza parlor, "I hope those two lackeys are still stuffing their mouths" she said as she picked up more speed.

Once she reached the parlor she parked her motorcycle next to the entrance of the parlor and she looked through the window and saw that the two guys were still eating, "cool" she said.

She got off of the bike and walked into the parlor. She took off her helmet and looked to the back of the parlor and then she smiled, "hey, you Umbrella lackeys you looking for me" Rebecca yelled.

The two men looked at her, along with the other group of people that were sitting next to the two men. She looked closer and noticed that one of the men was, "Billy" she whispered.

"Its her" the men said as they stood up, "you want me, well come and get me" she yelled as she put on her helmet and ran out side and got on to her bike. She looked at the window and saw that Billy was staring at her with amazement. Rebecca smiled and started her bike once the two men ran outside with their guns drawn, "what's that matter, you need guns to kill little me" Rebecca yelled as she sped off.

The two men started firing at her, "man their aim sucks" she laughed as she picked up speed and drove down a deserted rode.

Her speed started to pick as the two men started to chase after her with their black hummer.

Rebecca smiled as she pulled out her hand gun and drover faster. The two men started to shoot at her, "I thought that they wanted me alive" she yelled then suddenly a bullet hit her in the leg. She started to loose control of the bike but she managed to gain back control.

After what seemed like hours of her speeding up and being shot at, Rebecca managed to loose them in the other town. The sky started to turn black so she decided to stop at a motel.

When she got the key to her room she found the room and walked in. When she looked around she noticed that it was dark, then suddenly she felt a barrel of a gun being pushed into to the back of her head, "are you Rebecca Chambers" the man said in a monotone voice, _"looks like I reached a dead end" _Rebecca said then she regretted the pun.

THE END (for this chapter any way)

Sorry for the long wait, but I finally finished the chapter. Leave reviews but please no flames. Please and thank you.


	5. SUICIDAL MISSION

Rebecca stood in the dark while the mysterious intruder held the gun against the back of her skull, "who wants to know" she said

SUICIDAL MISSION

Rebecca stood in the dark while the mysterious intruder held the gun against the back of her skull, "who wants to know" she said. The man chuckled, "I am here on the behalf of Trent, I was told to inform you about the mission" he said as he lowered his gun.

Rebecca turned around, "how did you know how to find me here" she asked, "Trent was informed that a man by the name of Albert Wesker was tracing you, so Trent knew that you would do the admirable thing and leave your friends so that way they would be safe" he said.

Rebecca smiled, "so what is the info about the mission" Rebecca asked. The man sat on a chair next to the bed, "well he wants you to go to the warehouse at midnight and we will pick you up by a helicopter, but you will be there a couple hours before your friends so you won't get to rendezvous with your friends for a while" he said.

Rebecca looked up at him, "why will I be there before the rest of them, that's suicide" she yelled. The man shrugged, "you were in the Spencer mansion by your self for a while without a gun, and you are still alive" he said.

Rebecca shrugged, "you and your friends were supposed to be the first wave; you are the wave that goes in first to clear a path and gather recon for wave two. If you didn't survive then wave two would finish off the rest, or if it was found too dangerous then we wouldn't send them in" he said.

Rebecca looked at him, "oh, so we are just the bait, that's comforting" se said, "that is the only way, and Trent did say that you might not survive" he said. Rebecca nodded, "so why does that involve me going alone" she sighed.

"We need you to go in to get recon so that way we could relay it back to your team and wave two so that way they know what they are up against" he said, "but we will give you more powerful weapons if you want" Rebecca shook her head, "no, give the weapons to my friends, they disserve them more them more than I do, because if I die then that would be a waste of guns" Rebecca sighed.

The man stood up, "so will you go in first" he asked, "why not, I feel like being adventurous" she said. The man nodded and walked towards the door, "Good luck officer Chambers" he said as he left.

Rebecca laid down on the bed then suddenly she felt a sharp pain shoot through her leg, "ow, I forgot about that" she said as she looked down and saw blood on her leg, "better patch this up she said as she walked to the bathroom.

Once Rebecca finished with her wound she looked at the clock and noticed that it was eleven, "I better go and get to the warehouse" she said as she checked her weapon and got her backpack ready.

After she checked out of the room she got on her motorcycle and drove off towards the warehouse.

CLAIRE'S POV

Claire started to wake up as the smell of the pizza filled her nostrils, "hey Becca, you got Pizza, sweet" se said as she turned around, then she didn't see Rebecca. Claire sat up and then she saw a letter on the Pizza. Claire stood up and grabbed the letter and read it.

After she read the letter her eyes went wide, "no" she said as she ran out of her room and started banging on David's door. "David, open up" she yelled. David opened the door, "what is wrong" he said groggily, "its Rebecca, she is gone" she said as she held up the letter. David grabbed the letter and sat on a chair and read the letter out loud.

_Dear: David, John, Claire and Leon_

_I am sorry that I had to inform you in such an informal way, but I knew that if I told you in person you would not let me do what I am about to do now. I have found out that Umbrella has been tracking me and now they are in this town, which means that if they find me then they will kill you guys, and I can't bear the thought of loosing all of you because of me. Everyone that I have had the pleasure of having as my friends always ended up dead, and I did nothing to try and help. But now this is my chance to make sure that you guys won't get hurt on the account of me. So I will meet you guys in Alaska, but if this is the last time we get to talk, then I wanted you guys to know that I love you guys, and I want you guys to make it out of this mission alive so please do it for me. I just have one other request, attached to this letter is another letter, if I don't make it could you give this to a man by the name of Billy Coen. I know what you are thinking, but please trust me he deserves to read the letter._

_ I am happy that I got the chance to have you as friends, you are great friends._

_Love always: Rebecca 'Becca' Chambers _

_P.S. Hope you enjoy the pizza, sorry if it is cold but Claire can sleep through anything, I dropped the heavy back pack on the floor and made a huge bang, but she didn't wake up. Sorry Claire but you snore to, but you are still cool. _

The others looked at David, "why would she do that" David said, "She didn't want us to get killed" Leon said. David stood up, "we should get ready, Rebecca is going to meet us in Alaska; we don't want to disappoint her if we show up late" David said as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

REBECCA'S POV

Once Rebecca reached the warehouse, she noticed a black helicopter, "at the rate I'm going, that helicopter is going to be my hearse with propellers" Rebecca laughed as she parked the bike.

When she approached Trent stepped out of the helicopter, "Miss Chambers, I highly respect you for what you are about to do right now" he said as he motioned for her to get into helicopter.

Once she was inside the helicopter took off, "I assume that you were already briefed on what you are trying to accomplish. Rebecca nodded, "ya, go into a hostile place by my self and gain recon on the place and even possibly die during the process, I think I understand" she said, "at least you have humor, that's good. Here is all of your supplies that you will need to gain information" he said as he handed Rebecca a video camera, a digital camera, and a device that looked like a jump drive.

Trent looked at Rebecca, "do you know how to use these" he asked, "the video camera is for recording anything I find, the camera if for taking pictures of important stuff and the jump drive is to hack into any computer and gain info, I think I can handle it" she said as she placed them into her back pack.

Trent looked out of the window, "I hope that you return safely, but with the risks as high as they are, that possibly won't be an option" he said, "you could have just said "I know that you return safely" it would make me feel a lot better" Rebecca yelled. Trent looked at her solemnly, "but that would be a lie" he said.

88888

Sorry if this chapter was short, but I promise to update soon.


	6. The hallway less taken

Hello my most favorit readers

Hello my most favorite readers. I would like to thank DarCee, Bloomsky, Chaed, and PokemonRangerKassy for leaving such great reviews. I would like to send out a special thanks to USWeasilgirl for leaving many great reviews. I would also like to send out and extra special thanks to KT324 for leaving such great reviews and being my friend on the fan site that I could talk to when I have writers block. Oh and I noticed that I made a mistake in the previous chapters, they are going to Antarctica not Alaska, sorry for the inconvenience.

And again I don't own Resident Evil or its characters.

8888888

REBECCA'S POV

Once Rebecca stepped outside of the helicopter the cold hit her in the face which madder her whish that she had brought a bigger coat. "Good luck Miss. Chambers" Trent said as the helicopter took off.

Rebecca watched as it took off, "thanks" she said as she looked at her surroundings, then she noticed that she didn't know where the hell she was going. Everything was covered in snow and ice, "great" she said as she started to walk forward.

After thirty minutes Rebecca came across a little shack, "I guess I could go in there and warm up" she said as she sprinted to the shack.

Before she entered the shack she took out her camera and took a picture of the shack, "why not" she laughed as she walked inside, "it is dark in here" she said so she flipped that light switch but nothing happened. Rebecca sighed then suddenly she heard a noise coming from the closet, "Who is there" she yelled.

No one answered then suddenly she heard another noise coming from the closet, "ping" the noise echoed, "an elevator" she said as she opened the closet and sure enough there was an elevator.

Rebecca thought for a moment, "how did it get there" she said then she remembered the light switch. She turned off the light switch and the elevator disappeared into the floor, "oh, remind me to get one of these for my house" she said as she turned the light switch back on and walked into the elevator.

The elevator ride was long, "I hate elevators" she said as the elevator finally reached the bottom. Before the elevator door opened, Rebecca turned on the video camera and attached the mini camera to her shirt, "perfect" she said.

Once the doors opened, Rebecca could smell rotting flesh, "oh, I just had to have that chili before I came on the mission didn't I" she said as she held her stomach.

She looked around and saw that the hallways were covered in blood but there were no zombies in sight, "if umbrella decided to create an invisible zombie, then I am out of luck" she said as she decided to walk down the hallway that had blood that was covered in the most blood then Rebecca thought of the end of Robert Frost's poem "The Rode not Taken", "Two roads diverged in a wood, and I—I took the one less traveled by, And that has made all the difference" Rebecca quoted. Then she thought, "I wonder if that applies here" she said as she backtracked and decided to walk down the hall way with the less blood.

BILLY'S POV

Billy sat in the hotel room with Mike and Louis, when their captain, Mario, walked in, "ok guys we have a minor set back it appears that we don't have to go in until two days from now" Mario said.

Billy sat up, "why is that" he asked, "well it appears that one of the members from wave one was being tracked by Wesker, so she ran away and volunteered to go in ahead of wave one and gather some recon" he said.

The others looked at him, "so you mean that she is there by herself, for how long" Billy said, "at least a day, she was only going to be there a few hours but then they decided that she needed longer to gather information" Mario said.

"Does she know" Mike asked, "no" the captain sighed, "what is her name" Louis asked. Mario looked down at a sheet of paper, "Rebecca Chambers, ex S.T.A.R.S officer and she is a medic" he said.

Billy's heart stopped, "she can't, she is only a kid" he said, "what did you say" Mike said. Billy shook his head and walked out of the room.

Billy looked up at the stars, "dam it Rebecca, why did you have to go off and do something that reckless, if you die then a part of me inside will die with you" Billy said as he fell to his knees and sobbed.

REBECCA'S POV

As Rebecca started to walk down the hall way, a shiver creped up her spine, "I haven't seen any life, or non life, since I got here" she said as she reached a door that said "Experiments" on it. She tried to open it but it wouldn't budge, "no problem" she said as she pulled out a lock pick that Jill had given her during her 19th birthday.

Within minutes the lock clicked, "I'm good" she laughed. Once she opened the door she walked inside.

When she got inside the smell of rotting meet and then she saw rows of cages in the middle of the floor. She walked further inside and then the door slammed shut behind her.

She tried the handle but the lock was broken, "darn it, the door was spring loaded" she yelled then suddenly she felt something with scales, wrap around her neck and squeezed, "what the…" she yelled then her breath was cut off by the pressure.

888888

This time I left off with a cliff hanger 0.

What will happen to Rebecca, find out in the next installment of the epic story of Love and Hate dun, dun, DUN.


	7. A Poisonous situation

The thing around her neck continued to add pressure to her neck, "get…off" she yelled as she pulled out her knife and stabbed it

**Its Crazedzombiemonkey again here with Love and hate Ch. 7. I would really like to thank KT324 for helping me finish this chapter. Without her I would be lost. She is a great friend. **

The thing around her neck continued to add pressure to her neck, "get…off" she yelled as she pulled out her knife and stabbed it.

She heard a shriek from a hunter come from behind her.

When she turned around she saw a creature that looked like a hunter, but it also had tentacles the reminded her of, Plant 42, "this can't be" she said as she raised her gun and started firing.

The Hunter looked at her and hissed as its tentacle hit her hand and her gun flew out of her hand.

"No, I'm not ready to die" she yelled then she looked down at her hand and saw a few cuts that had red and a greenish color coming out of it, "poison" she said as she looked up at the hunter.

The monster started to run after Rebecca, "no you don't" she yelled as she grabbed her knife and threw it at the hunter.

The knife slashed threw the air and hit the hunter between the eyes.

Hunter 42 yelled then slumped to the ground and seconds later it was in its own pool of blood.

Rebecca laughed as she picked up her gun, "too easy" she said as she grabbed the knife and cleaned it off.

Her head started to hurt, "man this poison is more powerful than Plant 42 and Yawns Poison combined" she said as she knelt on the floor.

She coughed and blood splattered on the floor, "I can't do this now" she said as she forced herself up off of the floor.

She staggered towards some computers, "let's see what knowledge you hold" she said as she turned on the computer.

The bright light of the computer made her headache worse, "I need to find a cure" she said as her fingers moved clumsily over the computer keys.

As she typed she found a file about umbrella creatures, "I guess I should sent this to Trent" she said as she pulled out her jump drive and put it into the computer and saved the files and E-Mailed it to Trent.

As she was looking at the monsters she found Hunter 42, "there is a cure" she said as she looked at the description of its poison.

Her eyes widened, "I only have an hour to live" she yelled as she staggered backwards, "how am I supposed to find the cure within that time" she yelled.

She sunk to the floor, "I need to find the Chemical Storage room, that's where they store the cure" she said.

Then she sighed, "The question is where it is" she stood up and headed for the door then she saw a paper hanging on the wall.

She walked closer and noticed that it was a map of the compound, "finally my life might be turning for the best" she said as she placed the map in her belt.

She opened the door and saw ten zombies staring at her. She slammed the door, "maybe not"

Billy POV

Billy, Milk, and Louise sat on the couch watching TV when there Captain walked in, "ok change of plans Wave one just advanced towards the facility, and we need to follow an hour later" Mario said.

Billy looked at him, "why, what happened I thought Rebecca was there to gather information" he asked.

Mario frowned, "they lost contact with her, she was attacked by a venomous hunter and got infected, then lost contact" she said.

Billy looked down at the ground, "umbrella needs to go down" he yelled, "I'm ready for anything" he said as he looked at everyone.

David's POV

"What do you mean you lost contact with Rebecca" David yelled harshly at Trent over the phone.

Trent coughed, "David, please under stand, she did it on her own will, I didn't force her" Trent said calmly.

David's face turned a bright red, "then we are not waiting any longer, we are leaving tonight" he yelled.

Trent laughed, "Ok, no problem, just to go the old meat packing plant and wait for the helicopter" he said as he hung up.

David turned towards the others, "we are moving out tonight" he said, "David, is Becca ok" Claire asked.

David turned towards her with a glum look on his face and left the room.

Rebecca's POV

Rebecca's heart started to beat faster, "man this… poison is wicked" she said as she opened the door and started shooting the zombies.

Once they all hit the floor in one lifeless mound, Rebecca turned down the opposite end of the hall.

A half and hour later Rebecca ended up in front of a door that said Chemical Storage, "finally" she said, almost out of breath, then suddenly she could hear and approaching helicopter, "must be my imagination" she said.

When she was about to open the door, she noticed that it needed a key card to get in, "shit" she yelled.

Rebecca started to cough up blood, "I'm running out of time" she said as she started to get dizzy, then fell to the floor.


End file.
